Drain You
by Pepperfan1
Summary: *AU* Malcolm knew about the mutant experiments that went on in The Tower, but he never thought about it too much. That is, until he gets a mutant of his own.
1. Chapter 1

The Tower was, quite simply, a mutant laboratory. They had two types of mutants: responsive and unresponsive. Responsive mutants were considered successes: they interacted with others in mostly positive ways, they were normally intelligent, and could be sent from the Tower without problems. The unresponsive mutants were a different case. They showed no signs of mental life at all. Other mutants couldn't get them to interact with them. Unresponsive mutants couldn't not be let out of the Tower. They were technically failures, but the Tower scientists didn't not want to give up on them. The scientists isolated them away, into a room known as the Evidence Room. After a few months of studying, the scientists came upon the conclusion that, if cared for properly, some mutants can start responding to humans. Now, as every month goes by, another scientist goes into the Evidence Room and gets themselves their own mutant to care for, hoping that over time all of the unresponsive mutants will be able to function on their own.

Malcolm Duncan worked at the Tower, but not as a scientist. He was a transporter of responsive mutants to other places. He was told he had one of the most important jobs, so he was slightly confused when he was told to go get his own mutant. Mal wasn't told who would transport the mutants when left, in fact, he wasn't told much of anything. He was told just to go to the Evidence Room and pick a mutant. So he did.

The Evidence Room had to be the most disturbing thing Malcolm had ever seen. For one, it was completely white, reminding him of a mental institute he had dropped a responsive mutant off at. The main pathway went down the center of the room, going off into different directions, leading to different mutants. The part that disturbed Mal the most of the conditions of the mutants. Each mutant hung from a rope attached to the ceiling. The rope constricted the mutant's legs and arms, as if the mutant would escape. Their mouths were all covered, but their eyes remained shown, sometimes wide open, just staring into the air. To top it all off, every mutant in the room was naked, having a piece of cloth covering the private areas. It made Mal sick to his stomach, especially since most of them looked human. They didn't deserve to be treated like this, even if they didn't know they were. Mal tried to ignore the staring eyes and looked at the sign above him. The mutants were organized by date, with the older one in the front of the room. He ventured to the back, wondering if the newer mutants were any different. They really weren't, except for one that pulled Malcolm's attention.

The mutant that had caught Malcolm's attention was in the very back, almost hiding. He looked like most of the other mutants, hanging from a ceiling with limbs tied behind his back. But unlike the other mutants, his eyes were covered instead of his mouth. Maybe this was the initial reason Mal went over to him, feeling more comfortable around a body that wasn't staring at him. Looking at him closely, Mal realized how innocent the mutant seemed to look. His lips were soft, opening just a little bit. He was quite thin, looking like he would break under too much pressure. A few blond curls strayed and carefully lay on his forehead. Malcolm wondered how old he was. He looked at the chart next to him, curious if it had the answer. The chart had the very basic information. Mal scanned over it.

**Name: Joseph (Last name unknown)**

**Experiment label: Jericho **

**Age: Sixteen**

**Location Found: Himalayan Mountains**

Malcolm turned his attention back to the hanging boy. Knowing the little information he had about the mutant, it appeared to be even more innocent than before. It sickened Mal to think about how the boy had been torn away from the world so young. That thought there is what made Mal decide to take this mutant as his own. Maybe he could give the boy the life he deserved. The only problem was, he had no idea how to wake him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm truly had no idea how to wake the mutant. He wasn't told how to, or even what to do when the mutant woke up. Just to go get a mutant. It made Mal suspicious and honestly a little bit scared, but he didn't have time to think about that. He focused back on the hanging boy, whose body was limp and felt cold when Malcolm placed a hand on his shoulder. Malcolm was starting to wonder if the scientists had lied to him about the mutant's being alive. Shaking the thoughts of scientists killing young boys for fun, Mal decided that untying the mutant might be beneficial.

He went to untie the feet first, not wanting the body to come flying at him just yet. Mal tried to get a finger in the knot to start pulling it part, but he couldn't do it. The rope was extremely thick and the knot was unlike any he had seen before. For a body that didn't move, they sure didn't want it escaping. Checking around the hand area, Malcolm realized it was knotted the same. Stepping back from the body, he reevaluated his options. Untying the boy wasn't going to work and he needed a new plan. A tinge of guilt hit him when he realized that the ropes were most likely painfully digging into the mutant's wrists and ankles. Pushing that thought out of his mind, his eyes wandered over to the nearby clipboard. It had more than one page on it, so it had to have had some information on how to wake the mutant up. Malcolm went over to the clipboard and picked it up, folding over the page he had already read. The second page didn't say how to wake the mutant, but it did give detailed instructions on how to take care of it. Knowing that would be important in the future, Malcolm unclipped that page and put it in his pocket. He went ahead and put the basic information about the mutant in his pocket as well. Looking at the third page, Mal's face lit up when he found that it had the directions to waking up the mutant. After reading the directions, he wasn't so happy.

**HOW TO WAKE UP YOUR MUTANT**

**Waking up your mutant is quite simple. All mutants need a life to source to wake up. Life sources come in two forms: Saliva and Blood. Enter one of these things into your mutant and step back. Your mutant's body will wake, breaking the ropes. You must catch your mutant, or it will die.**

Almost instantly after reading the directions, Malcolm ruled out blood and decided to use saliva as the life source. He turned to the mutant and felt a wave of disgust smack him right upside the head. There he was, about to shove his tongue into an unconscious, underage boy's mouth. Malcolm temporarily reassured himself by reminding himself that not only was he doing this only to help the mutant, but it was also only for a very short time. This reassurance went away when other thoughts entered his mind, such as if this would count as the mutant's first kiss or not, or how much saliva was required. Deeming those thoughts unimportant, Mal decided to just go ahead and wake the boy.

~Author's note: Sorry this took so long to update! Just letting you all know, I always update like this, not consistently. I'm trying to get better at it, promise!~


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the mutant was going to be harder then Mal thought, as at that point he remembered that it was hanging above him. On his tiptoes, Mal was at arm-length with the boy, but his balance was unsteady. Nothing that his only other option was to attempt to climb the wall, which would be an even worse idea, he decided just to attempt balance on his toes. Getting on to his tiptoes, Mal placed one hand on the mutant's shoulder to make sure he didn't fall over, and used the other hand to tilt it's chin up ever so slightly. He still felt awkward about the kiss he had to do, so Mal planned on finishing it as quickly as possible. However, that wasn't exactly how it played out. He quickly went in for a kiss, but suddenly stopped, and instead kissed the mutant gently. He slowly put his tongue against the boy's teeth, and then quickly spread saliva over them, and then finished the kiss completely when his tongue accidently touched the mutants. Letting go of the mutant's shoulder and getting back on his feet, Mal turned away and nearly gagged. Having their tongues touch was not part of his plan.

Doing his best to ignore that and the fact that he technically just sexually molested an unconscious, underage boy, Mal turned back to the mutant, waiting for the ropes to break like the paper had said. The mutant's body shivered a bit, which Mal assumed was the beginning of the waking up process. This continued for a minute or two, and Mal got into a catching positioning. Suddenly the mutant's body shot straight up, spine no longer in a hunched position and the ropes snapped, sending the boy falling. He crash landed onto Mal, who couldn't properly catch him. However, since his fall was broken, the mutant was still alive and went back to his shivering, it being more rapid this time. Struggling to get up, Mal pushed the mutant off of him, being careful not to do so too hard. The mutant fell into a half-sitting position, his limbs suddenly flying around to steady himself. After he steadied himself, the mutant limbs still flew widely about, switching from one leg to the other, then one arm to the other, and so on. Mal watched him with a mix of curiosity and amusement, with a dose of horror for good measure. The mutant's expression indicated that he should have been screaming, yet he was completely silent. He seemed horrified that his body was suddenly able to move again, and Mal had a guilty feeling like it was his fault the mutant was acting like that, like maybe pushing him snapped him out of the little bit of calmness he had.

Mal tried to figure out what to do next. His initial thought was to carry the mutant back to his own room and get him some clothes, because the cloth had snapped off with the ropes and it was makes Mal quite uncomfortable, but he figured with the amount of failing the mutant was doing, it might make carrying a bit difficult. His next thought was to try to calm the mutant down, but that also seemed like a dangerous idea. Mal threw thoughts around in his head, none of them seeming like a good ideas, until he remembered the directions he had put in his pocket. Pulling the papers out, he noticed the mutant had stopped flinging his limbs around, and instead just shivered still. He slightly wondered if the mutant was cold, being naked and all, but turned his attention to the papers in his hand. The top one was the information he had already read, so it switched the second paper and began reading it.

**VERY IMPORTANT INFORAMTION ABOUT THE SUBJECT TO ITS NEW OWNER **

Mal frowned at the words 'subject' and 'owner' but kept reading.

**THERE ARE TWO SPEIFIC THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS SUBJECT:**

**1. IT WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A VERBAL RESPONSE. IT HAD THIS PROBLEM WHEN WE FIRST FOUND IT.**

He made a mental note to look into that.

**2. DO NOT REMOVE THE SUBJECT BLINDFOLD UNTIL THREE DAYS AFTER IT IS WOKEN UP. IF IT IS REMOVED THEN, THE SUBJECT'S POWERS WILL NOT ONLY DAMAGE IT BUT IT'S NEW OWNER. **

Mal didn't even think about the blindfold until he read that line. Naturally it made him curious as to what the mutant powers were and why a blindfold affected it, but he was going to follow the rules and wait three days. The rest of the paper basically only said three things: That after an hour of being awake, the subject will be able to do basic things such as walk and eat; That after an hour of being awake the subject needed to be taken to a Tower scientist to get shots; and that subjects need to a strong sense of trust with their new owners to develop properly.

Not having to potty-train the mutant was something that made Mal very happy, which not only saved him from that uncomfortable situation, but also allowed him to treat the mutant like the 16-year-old the paper said he was and not a baby, or at least he hoped so. The idea of shots had always freaked Mal out a bit, but supposed it made sense that the mutant may need shots, whether it be to stop its powers from going crazy or to help its body with physical needs. The bond of trust also made sense, considering this was a total stranger the mutant was now going to be in contact with.

How to develop a mutant's trust was a whole different ballgame. Deciding to start by talking to it, Mal edged closer to the mutant and gently placed a hand on its knee. The boy looked at him in fear and shivered more at the new touch. He never pulled away, so he either must have not been too worried, or he was frozen in fear. Mal wondered what name the mutant would respond to. He tried the subject name first.

"Jericho?" He asked softly. The mutant instantly pulled away, even more frightened. Mal quickly tried his actual name.

"Joseph?" He asked equally as softly. The mutant stopped moving completely. Not sure how to take this, Mal gently placed is had on the boy's knee again. "Joseph? Do you like that better? Joseph?" The boy released some of his tension, showing that yes, he liked his actual name better. Mal smiled, glad the mutant was less afraid of him, and made a note to start referring to him as such. "My name is Malcolm." he continued. "We're going to become really good friends, okay? You think you want to be my friend, Joseph?" Joseph moved a bit closer to him, which Mal took as a yes. He also assumed Joseph couldn't nod just yet, having only been awake for a few minutes. This also meant he most likely couldn't walk yet. Thinking for a second, Mal decided just to carry the mutant back to his room to get it some clothes, since he was sure the mutant wasn't very happy about being naked either, and worry about things from there. Turning his attention back to the boy, and placed his other hand on the Joseph's knee. "Tell you what. I'm going to carry you back to my room and get you some clothes. Would you like that, Joseph?"

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I'm really horrible about it, I know. But, here's the next chapter! I tried to make it a little longer this time.


End file.
